Dead Bite
by SAEKO-DESU
Summary: Title taken from Hollywood Undead's song. Eventual Carl/OMC This is a M/M fanfiction. This means malexmale. At least, eventually it will be. So if you don't like, don't read. Actual summary will come eventually. Probably. Hiatus.


_**Carl POV**_

* * *

They've brought in another one. Daryl and Michonne that is.

They'd only been gone a couple hours but ever since the Governor took off, we've been picking strays up like dead bodies. I figured we would have fished them all off the road by now. When the Governor did leave, most of the people who lived in the town were loaded onto buses and took refuge in our prison; but there were others who preferred not to and tried their luck on their own, only to change their mind when we came across them or they came across us.

This one was different to the others though. He arrived on his own which makes me wonder if he started off with anyone at all. He's got a large black backpack strapped around his chest and waist, and is donned in long army pants, a plain wife-beater and thick combat boots. Blonde hair falls across the Asian boy's eyes in an odd, slanted direction and reaches his shoulder blades in length. He isn't very big either, maybe an inch off of my height, and doesn't look like he's had a decent meal in weeks which could very well be possible since it has been about a month since Woodbury had been abandoned.

I can't see his face very well from here. Fleetingly, I wonder what colour his eyes are, but I shake the thought off and turn back to what I was originally doing: staring into the middle of nowhere.

I continue this until it gets dark and my dad has come out into the field looking for me. Of course, he knows where to find me. I've been lurking near the main gates every other day ever since the Governor first took Maggie and Glenn. I feel my dad's hand squeeze my shoulder from behind and I drag myself to my feet. One last look at the looming forest surrounding us and we're making our way back to D block.

When we get there, I find my eyes searching for the new kid. I wonder if he is even in this block at all. I pull down the edge of my sheriff's hat and look over at my dad who's currently talking to Carol about dinner for me - I usually miss it when I'm sitting at the gate. Speaking of sheriff's hat, it feels weird to wear this again, almost nostalgic. I haven't worn it in a while as my dad's been making me work my ass off out in the field, looking after the pig's and crops. 'Not a farming hat,' he said. Subconsciously I pout; I only realise and stop myself when one of the Woodbury ladies gives me a funny look. Sick of standing around, I head back to my cell.

I'm half way up the stairs to my cell when I see a lithe figure exit the showers at the end of the block. Walking towards the bottom of the stairs, hair dripping wet, is the same guy Daryl and Michonne picked up earlier.

From this angle I'm able to see him more clearly. He's got an almost sickly pale skin tone and his chocolate brown eyes are small and slightly sunken into his skull. He's no longer wearing the same clothes as earlier but rather a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms with a light blue polo shirt and a damp towel around his neck. He's got no shoes on this time, the light patting of his bare feet awakening me from my reverie.

I'm just about to turn around and return to my cell when the boy raises his eyes from the floor and locks them with my blue ones. I see something flash in his eyes before he hesitates and makes a last second detour to the right of the stairs, walking straight past me and into Hershel's cell. Shortly after he enters, he comes out again, without his towel and starts towards the stairs again, a more steady stride this time.

I jog up the rest of the stairs and, trying not to look too rushed, walk back into my cell, flopping on my bunk. For a couple minutes I just lay there, but then with great effort, I turn over and slide a comic book from under my bed. I've read this one about seven times already but Michonne hasn't brought me back any new ones for a week so this will have to make do.

About ten minutes later, Carol walks in with a small bowl of what looks to be chicken and a couple of carrot sticks on the side. I thank her and she leaves. I practically inhale my dinner as I read my comic book, immersing myself within the adventures of The Avengers. Even after my dad calls 'lights out,' I'm still reading my comic book - this time with a torch.

I'm half way through reading it for second time when a light tapping captures my attention. I put my book down and look over my shoulder to the entrance of my cell. My eyes widen slightly when I see the blonde stranger from earlier.

"Hi," he says quietly.

"Hi."

"I was wondering... I-if I could join you. O-or if you could tell me where to get the comic books from," the boy stutters slightly, looking sheepish. I smirk a bit and sit up on my bunk. I wave him over and he lightly sits beside me.

"Michonne, the lady you arrived with, usually gets them for me when she goes out on a run. I've read this like ten times already so you're welcome to have it if you want - just finish it quickly, I think Michonne wanted to read it when she has some free time." I ramble on slightly, inwardly wondering where all this courage came from. Where did the cold me go?

The Asian boy's lips quirk up a bit at the corner. "I know who Michonne is but thanks anyway." His thin fingers gently take the comic book from me and he stands up again quickly, his shyness making another reappearance.

"Thanks," he says again. "I'm Aki, by the way. And you are?"

"Carl Grimes. I suppose I'll see you around then." Aki nods and backs out of the cell before wandering off. I shake my head. Somehow, I pictured our first meeting to be somewhat different. Suddenly feeling tired, I turn my torch light off and place my hat on the side table, shuffling under my blanket before finally going to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1092**_

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Rate it.**_

 _ **I like that little rhyme~ Comment what you think please.**_

 _ **Any improvements I could make?**_


End file.
